I Hate Frasier Crane
I Hate Frasier Crane is the 4th episode of Season 1 on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis JOE MANTEGNA CALLS IN -- Frasier's (Kelsey Grammer) verbal sparring match with caller Derek Mann (voiceover provided by Joe Mantegna of "The Last Don"), a local columnist critical of his radio program, moves into the streets after Frasier reluctantly accepts Mann's on-air challenge to a public fist-fight to prove he has a "macho" side to his father, Martin (John Mahoney). Recap I Hate Frasier Crane At dinner, Niles mentions how Derek Mann, a columnist, stated "I hate Frasier Crane" in the day's paper. Oh, Yeah...? Frasier, angered by the lack of explanation, insults the columnist on his show the following day. Yeah! Derek Mann calls into the show, challenging Frasier to a fist fight, and Frasier accepts upon pressure from other callers. Et Tu, Eddie? Martin commends Frasier for accepting a physical fight, but Frasier, surprised, explains that he has no intention of keeping this promise. Martin is indignant, and brings up a similar situation in Frasier's childhood where he refused to make good on his promise to face a bully. Requiem For A LightWeight On the day of the challenge, Frasier and the rest of the family gather at Café Nervosa, with intentions of facing Derek Mann. However, when Frasier leave the cafe to face Mann, the police arrive to break up the fight (along with the curious crowd that has gathered). Martin thanks the police officer, revealing that he had called in a favor to protect his son. Ending Eddie keeps looking at Frasier's picture. Starring :Kelsey Grammer as Frasier Crane :Jane Leeves as Daphne Moon :David Hyde Pierce as Niles Crane :Peri Gilpin as Roz Doyle :John Mahoney as Martin Crane Guest starring :Judith Ivey as Lorraine (caller) :Joe Mantegna as Derek Mann (voice) Co-Starring :John Brandon as Harry (The Cop) :Dean Erickson as Waiter Trivia *Roz and Niles are introduced onscreen, although Niles has forgotten he's meet Roz a few times already at KACL *This is the first episode in which Frasier's name appears in the title. *Kelsey Grammer and Joe Mantegna (who provides the voice of Derek Mann in this episode) both play long-running recurring characters on The Simpsons. Grammer plays Sideshow Bob, Bart's psychotic archenemy, and Mantegna plays resident Springfield mob boss Fat Tony. As an amusing in-joke to Frasier, David Hyde Pierce and John Mahoney have also appeared on The Simpsons as Cecil and Bob Terwilliger, Sr. - Sideshow Bob's brother and father, respectively. * First references to Billy Kriezel and the Weeping Lotus murder * Niles mentions that he wants to save the article on Margaret Thatcher's "secret for growing prize-winning zinnias." Zinnias are a colorful flowers that primarily grow in Mexico. * While delivering a sardonic acknowledgement of columnist Derek Mann's editorial talents, Frasier sarcastically compares him to Voltaire and H.L. Mencken, both of whom were figures known for delivering witty critiques of their day. * While observing the large crowd that has gathered to see him fist-fight Derek Mann, Frasier sarcastically remarks "all that's missing is a mariachi band." Mariachis are professional Mexican entertainers that do paid gigs in the mainstream entertainment industry. The song the band begin to play is 'Cielito Lindo'. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1